Kitty Madness
by NunuSama
Summary: When I thought I would love to see the Naruto characters… I so did not mean Akatsuke… or Hebi…. Or the Sanin… defiantly not the Sanin… Naruto is cool though… too bad there all cats. AU. Dead and up for Adoption.


Kitty Madness

Summery: When I thought I would love to see the Naruto characters… I so did not mean Akatsuke… or Hebi…. Or the Sanin… defiantly not the Sanin… Naruto is cool though… too bad there all cats.

"**Bold**" Kitty talk!

'_Italics' _Human thoughts

'_**Bolded italics' **_Kitty thoughts

"Normal" Human talk.

Chapter One - Homeless kitty? Make that ten. -

"**WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE DAMN IT!"**

"**I believe we are in a box Hidan."**

"**SHUT THE HELL UP KAKAZU!"**

"**Both of you shut up." **a orange tail flicked and purple eyes glared warningly at a silver kitten and a black like kitten covered in grey fur like stitches.

"**humph." **was Hidan's reply his tail sticking strait up in the air.

"**Tobi just wanted to hi to the weird woman! But woman-Chan made Tobi a cute kitty!" **a black kitten with an orange face said childishly, innocence practically oozing out of his pores.

"**Hn" **a sleek black kitten with blood red eyes grunted, flexing out the sharp claw's hidden in the fur of his paw.

"**Exactly it's your damn fault, yeah!" **this time it was a blond almost white kitten that spoke. The only thing that ruined the spotless fur was a patch of black over his heart, and a flop of hair that covered is left blue eye.

"**ENUPH!" the apparent leader of his gang of kitties snapped glaring at all the offenders of silence. **

"**We are going to figure out a plan. One: were kittens-"**

"**no fucking duh." **Hidan said sarcastically, earning kitty death glares

"**- and as such, we will not survive on are own. We need a… owner. Once we find someone we will find a way to reverse the effects and go home." **The leader kitty said.

"**Leader-Sama, how do we get home. I believe we are in a whole new world. The chakra hear is dull and hard to sense, and the odd sounds…" **a fluffy red kitten trailed off in thought. Leader sighed and wished he could pinch the bridge of his nose in hopes of warding off the oncoming head ach.

_**=^.^= KITTY MADNESS =^.^=**_

Toko Ame sighed as the red head finished shoving her books into her backpack. Another day of school endured. She tucked a pencil behind her ear and left the old brick school for the last time. Well at least till next year.

Toko reached the bus stop and found a empty seat near the back… only to stand up and offer it to some old granny who got on after her.

"Oh child, thank you, my old bones have a hard time working these days." she said her white hair threatening to unwind from the braid there were confined in. Toko just smiled at her and nodded.

"There souls are black as ebony, and there hearts as cold as ice. But you dear child, can still be worm and light. Save there souls and they will save yours"

Toko looked over at the old lady with a look that said, 'did-you-finally-lose-it?' but the odd bright eyed granny was nowhere to be seen… all that remained was a feather as white as her hair.

"What…the fuck…"

'_man… I'm losing it, yeah.'_

The bus skid to a stop and Toko got off, shaking the weird old lady thing out of her head. Toko walked up to a simple two story house with an attic and basement. Sitting on the small deck was a large box… with a white feather sitting on top.

"Man what happened? Why the hell dose it feel like I'm the star of a drama? Fucking Jashin-Sama… I don't even LIKE dramas, yeah."

Toko sighed shaking her head at the weird thought and decided to see what one of her two best friends ordered this time…

"Huh… wonder why its not sealed yeah…" Toko wondered to herself. 'man I have got to stop talking to myself…'

Without further ado Toko pried the box flaps open to revel ten cute little kitten faces staring up at her.

…

"great yeah… someone left there cats on are door step…" Toko sighed at looked at the oddly silent kittens…

"Oh my god… is that cat.… blue? Why dose that one look purple? And why dose that one look like an Oreo missing a cracker? And why dose that one have an orange face? And why ok… I'm going to stop…" Toko pinched the bridge of her nose causing the ginger kitty to look on in jealousy.

Toko turned and opened the door.

"YO RAPHEL! XANDER! WE HAVE CATS!"

"NO WAY! SQWEEEE!" there was a red blur and Toko was tackled. she somehow managed to keep her balance, but only just.

"Coco-Chan! did you say cats?" a red haired man in his twenties, squealed like a little kid on crack. Toko sighed pushing the man away.

"yeah they were left on the door step.

"NO WAY!"

"… Shut up Xander before I shoot you." Toko sighed.

"But I dun wanna!" Xander yelled peering into the box only to receive ten kitty glares of doom. Xander wilted into a puddle of emoness.

"Coco-Chan, did you say… cats? As in more that one?" Raphael, a blond with dark blue eyes asked poking his head out the door ant to peer into the box. He reserved kitty glares as well, but unlike Xander didn't really care.

"Ah. What should we do? I'm sure the animal shelter is still open… I could maybe make it by bus too." Toko said with a shrug.

"B-but Coco-Chan! There too cute to get rid of! See! Look at there cute kittyness!" Xander yelled waving his hands around and accidentally smacking Raphael in the face.

"GOD DAMN IT XANDER! IM GOING TO PUNCH YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS. God." Raphael spazed stomping into the house.

"Toko, you found them you do whatever you want with them." Raphael added.

"… ok?"

"YAY! WE GOT KITTYS!" Xander shouted happily dragging the box into the house and the living room floor. Toko just sighed and followed.

"We should name them right now! Than I'll force Raphael to go get kitty things!" Xander said excided as hell.

"Oh… wonderful… you poor, poor kitties." I said with a sad shake of my head as I peered into the box in the middle of the rather drab living room.

"**What the hell is that slut saying?" **Hidan hissed glaring up at the green eyed red head.

"**What are you going deaf now Hidan?" **Kakazu sneered.

"**shut the hell up." **Hidan hissed turning to Kakazu prepared to pounce.

Hidan was stopped when cold hands grasped onto his middle. On impulse hidden sank his claws into the hand and arm leaving nasty cuts. To Tokos credit she didn't really flinch, but she did frown.

"calm down, yeah. Xander lets name this guy first, before he starts a fight with stitches over there."

"Mk…. Hmm he's silver… sooo…. Metallic?"

"… really Xander. Really?" Toko dead paned setting the now calm kitty down on the grey carpet in front of her.

"huh? What's this? A caller?" Toko murmured grabbing a thin chain around the jashinests neck and quickly pulling it over the fluffy head.

"YOU BITCH GIVE ME MY PENDENT!" Hidan yowled launching himself at the surprised Toko.

"HIDAN CALM DOWN!" Pein snapped his yowl filled with authority causing Hidan to pause and glare at the box, as he couldn't see inside.

"ITS MY DAMN PENDENT THAT WHORE HAS NO RIGHT!"

"triangle I a circle… kind of like my pentagons. Wonder what it means" Toko murmured thoughtfully.

"I don't know Coco-Chan but maybe you should give it back to the kitty… he… she… it looks pretty insane right now." Xander said with a sweat drop.

"… yeah that sounds smart." Toko warily replaced the pendent and Hidan sat down with a indigent huff.

"So… lets call him Mr. Snuggles."

"**Oh hell no."**

**=^.^= KITTY MADNESS =^.^=**

_**Me**__: poor Toko-Chan… you don't know what I have in store for you. MUHAHAHAH _

_**Itachi**__: please indulge us. Why have you stolen us from the author?_

_**Me**__: pishaw! Because I lovesh the Akatsuke, yeah!_

_**Itachi**__:… and what are your plans?_

_**Me**__: well I am not going to spoon into the details about the plot but I think there is going to be some romantic stew brewing. As in a… Harem… -shifty eyes.-_

_**Itachi**__: -ignores horrible puns- …. That is a horrible idea. _

_**Me**__: well I'm not sure yet, but folks it depends on you! A harem or your choices! Behind curtain number one! -curtains move to reveal none other than Pein… chained and gagged- So called Leader of Akatsuke! Curtin two: -opens revealing Tobi-kitten.… in a cage- Madara Uchiha! Or more commonly known as Tobi-kun! The REAL leader! And curtain number three: -opens to reveal broken chains and what appears to be the peaces of a guard…- Itachi! He is supposed to be there… but he is too ninja for Momo (the now dead guard)… anyway if you bothered to read this, leave a vote and if you want someone not on the list just say so and ill consider, yeah. Also fair warning. I am into yaoi… I'm warning there might be jokes… but nothing sexual… not including Xander and Raphael… there a couple… and this is not even including the rest of the cast I plan to bring in… like Naruto… I love him so much._

_**Itachi**__:… please do not vote for me. I do not want to be forced to search out my brother and comment suicide. _

_**Me**__: meaner. REVIEW! LEAVE GIFTS! LEAVE COOKIES! LEAVE PIE! REVIEW PEOPLE! _

_**Itachi**__: Hint: if you do leave gifts, you will be mentioned in the authors notes… it was Kakazu's idea to get more reviews… lets see if it works and readers actually bother to read this._

_**Toby**__: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! =^u^=_


End file.
